Good At Secrets
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Brennan goes to her college reunion, Booth tags along as her escort or arm candy whichever term you prefer mild fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1 escort or arm candy?

Brennan sat picking at her salad; Booth peered at her over his burger."Bones are you okay?"

"Yeah." Brennan speared a tomato.

"Bones."

"All right if you must know I got a letter this morning from Northwestern, I'm this year's honored alumnae, theirs this big banquet and presentation thing."

"Congratulations Bones."

"Thanks Booth, but I'm not going."

"Why?"

"These things are horrid, all your old classmates ask you what you've done in the ten years since we graduated, all I have is my job it isn't enough."

"Why isn't it?"

"All through college I didn't have the best luck in the relationship department, the one boyfriend I had, Tony dumped me for my friend Ashley, and it was humiliating. When I show up without someone they'll talk. I know I always say I never want to be married, but I always thought I'd at least meet someone special to spend time with. I'm almost 40 I thought I'd have more by now." Brennan was studying a crouton with interest.

Booth got it, he put down his burger and lifted Brennan's chin with a finger.

"When is it?"

"A month from Saturday."

"Perfect!"

"Why is it perfect?"

"I don't have Parker that weekend."

"So?" Brennan was confused.

"I can go with you."

"Booth you don't have to do that."

"I want to, it will be fun. I'll be your escort or arm candy whichever term you prefer."

When Brennan looked up Booth swore he saw tears in her eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones."

Brennan smiled her beautiful smile and forked some salad.


	2. Chapter 2 Dismantling Booth's Wall

A month later

Brennan was finishing up some last minute stuff before Booth came to drive them to the airport, they were flying in Friday after work to sleep and relax before they had to mingle it up all weekend.

"Bones, are you ready?"

"Yeah." She stood up and grabbed her bag, Booth groaned.

"Something wrong Booth?"

"Why are you taking you kit? We'd better not run into any dead bodies for the next 60 hours!"

Brennan looked at the bag and grinned, "This isn't my kit Booth, it's my carryon I have two of the same bag I got this one as a gift. Let's go get this weekend over with."

"That's spirit!" Brennan gave Booth a look, he sucked in a breath and picked up her suitcase and garment bag and headed out to the SUV. They boarded the plane. "Wow Bones, you got me a first class ticket, thanks!"

"You're welcome Booth, you're doing me a favor, and it's just my way of saying thank you."

Brennan left Booth looking out the window as she settled into sleep in the seat beside him. The flight was uneventful and just as they were getting ready to land Booth reached over and shook Brennan. "Bones. Hey, Bones, wake up, we're almost there."

"No."

"Yes, in les you want me to carry you off the plane."

That did it Brennan was up and awake in a second. They got a taxi to the hotel and checked into their adjoining rooms, with Booth carrying the bags; Brennan was too sleepy to argue. After 9 hours of the best sleep he ever had, Booth knocked on the connecting door. "Bones what's on the agenda for this morning?"

"Nothing I thought you'd like a walking tour of the campus until we need to change for the dinner."

"So I can were jeans and a shirt with my gym shoes? "

"Yes."

"Awesome."

Brennan laughed and got dressed, meeting Booth outside his door. The two enjoyed their walk around campus at 4 they headed back to the hotel and got ready Brennan in a black sparkly evening gown Booth in a tux.

"Wow Bones you look fantastic in that dress." Booth gave Brennan the onceover a few times!

"Thanks Booth, normally I'd hit any man for ogling me, but I'm not because I found myself ogling you just now. Booth you look hot in that tux, and I don't mean from the heat."

"Thanks Bones. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Booth took her elbow and they made their way to the reception hall.

Inside the door there was a table with name tags Brennan grabbed the ones for Booth and her, and they made their way inside. Brennan got nervous when she felt Booth leave her side, as soon as he was gone Brennan got swarmed "Tempe is that you?"

Brennan looked up to see the head of the student organization coming towed her, she held in a groan "Yes?"

"It's me Kelli, Kelli Sanders."

"Oh hi Kelli." Brennan noticed Kelli looking at her left hand, "So, Tempe what are you up to these days?"

"I'm the head of the Anthropology Department and co head of the Medical Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian institute in Washington D.C. "

"That's nice dear. Still no man I see, well something's never change." Just then Booth came up behind her and Kelli's eyes got huge.

"Tempe who's that?" Kelli was giving Booth the onceover, Brennan smiled."My p-"

"I'm Seeley, Temperance's boyfriend." Booth extended his hand; Kelli shook it like limp spaghetti.

Booth pulled Brennan closer as Kelli winked at Booth as she walked away. Brennan didn't pull away from Booth's embrace instead she leaned into him and whispered. "What are we going to do now? She thinks we're together!"

"We fake it for the weekend."

"What about the separate rooms?"

"We'll go to yours and I'll go to mine through the connecting door. No one will know."

"Okay."

That night they walked to "their" room, Booth had his hand on the connecting door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is another dinner and they'll give me the plaque."

"G'night Bones." Booth opened the door. "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"You could stay here this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if we're going to be keeping this secret, we may as well be good at it."

"Let me get my stuff and check out of my room."

"Okay, hurry up."

"I will."

When Booth came back Brennan was stretched out on the bed staring off into space. "Bones are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and these 3 inch heels aren't conducive to standing all night. I must admit I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would."

"That's great I'm glad."

"Thanks for coming Booth and making tonight enjoyable."

"You're welcome Bones, how did I make it more enjoyable?"

"You gave me someone to talk to and focus on so I wasn't so nervous. But the beast part was the look on Kelli Sanders' face when you came up behind me, I thought she was gonna choke on her martini, it was great!"  
"Bones that's mean!"

"Maybe, but Kelli had all the guys that'd make every girl jealous, it was nice to be able to make her jealous for once."

Booth grinned "Glad to help Bones."

Brennan got up and headed to the bathroom to change, when she came back she found Booth building a wall down the middle of the bed with extra pillows and blankets, she smiled. "Booth what are you doing?"

"Building a wall that neither of will cross for the entire weekend."

Brennan grinned and crossed to the bed and started dismantling Booth's wall."Bones what are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious Booth I'm taking the wall down, we don't need it, and I don't want it here."

"But-"

"Booth, if I didn't want you next to me maybe even touching me, I wouldn't have invited you to stay here. I realized something to night when you came back to me after Kelli swarmed in; I don't like it when we're not together. The only reason I had fun tonight was because you were there all night, you're the reason I'm here. I need you."

Booth put down the pillow he was holding and crossed the bed to Brennan's side."Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I need you too, I always have."

"Now that, that's settled go brush your teeth I don't want our first kiss to taste like wine."

"It was good wine though." Booth had that cocky grin.

"Yes it was, but this will be a lot better. Go on."

Booth didn't brush his teeth for the recommended two minutes it was more like 45 seconds, but he didn't care!

When he came back he steeped closer to Brennan and gave her a questioning glance, she nodded and allowed Booth to take her in his arms. "Bones, ar-. "

"Shut up so I can kiss you."

After a minute Brennan broke apart."That was way better than last time."

"When?"

"Two Christmas' ago, in my office under mistletoe."

"I don't know Bones; I think I need at least one more sample to test."

"I can do that."

They slowly moved to the bed, "So?"

"That was better than the last two times, but we still should do some more testing."

"I agree…."

The next morning Booth woke up with Brennan's arms around him by the looks of things last night wasn't a dream, Booth smiled and Brennan turned and woke up."Good morning Booth did you sleep well?"

"Morning Bones, I had the best sleep I've had in years last night."

"Me too."

"I don't want to get up."

"I don't think I can." was muffled by Booth's shoulder.

"I need food."

"Call room service, order whatever you want and put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door after the food gets here."

"I will what do you want Bones?"

"I got what I want."

"Besides me?"

"Whatever."

Booth laughed and ordered pancakes and a fruit plate, and then he got up long enough to get the food and set the alarm on his phone for 5 so they'd have enough time to make it to the dinner at 7.


	3. Chapter 3 Morning With a Hot FBI Agent

At 5 the alarm went off, "five more minutes, Booth?" Brennan looked hopeful and happier than Booth had ever seen her, he didn't want to disappoint her, but they had things to do so they could have fun later. "Sorry Bones, as much as I'd love to stay here all night with you, you need to go get crowned this year's honored alumnae."

"Booth I'm not getting crowned, I'm getting a plaque and I have to say something, which I haven't even thought about what it's going to be. One more kiss?"

"Okay, that's it we need to get going."

Booth kissed Brennan and pulled her out of the bed."Go."Brennan pouted as she went to the bathroom to change. Booth smiled as he watched her walk away, this was the best weekend ever. Booth was fixing his Bow tie, when Brennan called to him, "Booth?"

Booth put his hand on the bathroom door, a little unsure of what to do," Yeah, Bones?"

"Come here for a minute."

Booth opened the door to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, Brennan was dressed in a dark blue gown that fit her better than the one she wore the night before and showed off just enough.

"Wow Bones, you look fantastic."

"You don't look so bad yourself Booth, zip me up?"

Booth complied wishing he was unzipping rather than zipping Brennan's dress.

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. Bones what would you have done if I wasn't here to zip you up?"

"I would have worn the other dress I brought, I don't need that one zipped."

"So you had this planned?"

"Yes Booth. The dinner is the second reason I'm here, the first is to spend the weekend with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Booth it's something we've both wanted from the moment we saw each other. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of keeping the way I feel about you a secret."

"Me too, but how did you know?"

"I'm not blind Booth."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Not in the beginning, but lately, Yes."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I liked it."

Booth grinned.

"Hair up or down?"

"Up, more fun for me later."

"Okay out you go." Brennan pushed Booth out of the bathroom.

"Aw Bones, no fair!"

Brennan laughed and did her hair, a half hour later they were ready to leave, this time Booth took Brennan's hand as they walked down to the reception hall. After 2 hours of long winded introductions/speeches, bad food and good booze the president of the University called Brennan to the podium. Brennan shook his hand and locked eyes with Booth and then turned to the audience.

"Thank you to the committee who decided that I should receive this honor, I am truly honored. I wouldn't be up here right now if it wasn't for my Education that made my success at my job possible and one very special person, thank you."

Everyone applauded as Brennan walked away she was met by Michael Stires.

"Congratulations, Tempe."

"Thank you Michael."

"Do you want to grab a drink or dinner tomorrow?"

"Actually I have plans."

As if on cue Booth came up and pulled Brennan as close to him as he could get. "Ready you go, Babe?"

"Yeah."Brennan kissed Booth's cheek as Michael turned red with anger.

Once they were on their way Booth asked, "What plans do you have?"

"A lazy morning with a hot FBI Agent, a late afternoon flight, dinner at my place and one last night to keep our secret, Angela will know as soon as she sees either of us."

"Would I know this 'Hot FBI Agent'?"

"You might."

The hotel room door closed with a thud, and the 'do not disturb 'sign was put in place.


	4. Chapter 4 Hodgy, you owe me new shoes

Late Monday they made it home neither wanted to go but duty called. Brennan opened her door; Booth carried the bags in while Brennan went to the kitchen.

"Bones what's for dinner? I'm starving; it's been a long time since breakfast."

Brennan grinned as she pulled the casserole dish from the freezer."Whose fault is that?"

"What? " Booth grinned at Brennan "What we did was so much better than eating lunch; I just wish we hadn't burned so many calories."

"I concur." Brennan's smile made Booth go crazy on the inside, and she knew it."How about macaroni and cheese?"

"Sounds great, but won't that take forever?"

"No, I made it before we left and froze it; all I have to do is bake it."

"Why all the planning ahead Bones? You don't normally do that."

"I told you I had other motives for this trip, the prior planning was in case I got lucky."

Booth grinned and put his arms around Brennan's waist kissing her. "What if you didn't get lucky?"

"I'd have dinner B."

"Which is?"

"A gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream."

"It's a good thing you got lucky then."

"A very good thing."

"How much time do we have?"

"45 Minutes. Is that enough?"

"A plethora, let's go…."

Monday Brennan arrived at the lab in her car, Booth wanted to drive her, but she wanted to keep their secret a little longer, she was enjoying it too much. Brennan had just sat down with a coffee when Angela came in.

"Sweetie how was Chicago?"

Brennan put down her pen and looked up, Angela stopped in her tracks."Bren I haven't seen that smile on your face since Michael came here. Is he…? Did you and he…?"

"He wanted to but we didn't. Close my door."

Angela did as she was told and turned back to Brennan.

Brennan folded her hands on the desk top and sucked in breath. "When I got the invitation, I didn't want to go, but Booth…Booth said he'd be my 'escort or arm candy 'whichever term I preferred I agreed to go. We get there and I got swarmed by the president of the alumni association, she said something about me not being married, Booth came up behind me then and told the girls he was my boyfriend. " Angela' eyes got huge she started to squeal, Brennan held up a hand, "There's more can you hold it in until I'm done?"

Angela nodded. Brennan took a deep breath and continued."At the end of the night Booth walked me to our adjoin rooms, he turned to leave I asked him to stay; he went and checked out of his room and moved into mine. We didn't leave in less we had to, he's not going back to his apartment anymore in less he has Parker and that's only until Parker gets use to us being together." Brennan could see Angela was about to explode, smiling she said, "That's all." And put her hands over her ears to dampen the sound. She was surprised all the glass in the lab didn't break! Angela gave Brennan a bone crushing hug. "Sweetie, I'm so happy for the two of you. What made you decide to take the leap?"

"When Booth offered to go without me asking him to, I realized I kind of loved him." Angela raised an eyebrow. Brennan chuckled, "okay, I realized I always have loved him and then when we got there, Booth left me in the reception hall to get a drink when I got swamped I realized I don't like it when we're not together, I need Booth Ange."

Angela smiled and gave Brennan another hug. "One more question, was it good?"

"The best." Brennan smiled Angela skipped out of her office. "Hodgy, you owe me two new pairs of shoes. Cam, you owe me Friday off next week." Cam and Hodgins groaned, but gave Brennan a thumbs up.

Later that afternoon Booth came in.

"Bones, I think you're going to have to fix my back again!"

"What did you do this time, Booth?"

"Nothing, I think Angela hugged me way too tight!"

Brennan looked up and smiled," She's happy for us."

"I know I am too. Did you tell her everything?"

"All but the good stuff, that's between us."

"Good come here so I can do something, I've been wanting to do since you left this morning."

Brennan walked into Booth's arms, he kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5 Some Things Do Change I Guess

A year later

Brennan sat picking at her salad; Booth peered at her over his burger."Bones are you okay?"

"Yeah." Brennan speared a tomato.

"Bones."

"All right if you must know I got a letter this morning from Northwestern."

"What are they crowning you as this year?"

"Nothing, tradition says that last year's honored alumnae, is on hand to honor this year's honored alumnae"

"Who is it?"

"Kelli Sanders."

"The chick that choked on her martini when I came up behind you last year?"

"That's the one."

"We're going right?"

"Yes, I already booked our flight, booked our hotel, and changed Parker's weekends with Rebecca, this works out better for her anyway the weekend before we go away she has plans with Brent."

"Humph."

Brennan reached for Booth's hand,"I know you don't like him, Rebecca does and Parker tolerates him. You should try to do at least that."

"I do for Parker's sake if I act like I like him, it makes it easier for him."

"I know. I was thinking maybe we could take a long vacation when we go up stay in the city, I'll show you our old house and other things…."

"Bones I'd love that, but you don't have to if it's going to upset you."

"I want to, it's been 21 years Booth it's time."

"Okay."

A month later

They were in the same room; the room changed their lives forever. Brennan looked at the wedding band on her left hand and smiled, as Booth came up behind her." what yak smiling for Bones?"

"I'm just thinking about how wonderful these last 6 months have been and how lucky I am."

"They have been good haven't they?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Booth escorted Brennan to the reception hall and left there for a minute while he got them drinks. Kelli pounced, "Thank you for coming, Temperance."Kelli looked at her left hand and gasped "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Seeley, the guy I was here with last year."

"He married you?" Kelli had a hard time saying that.

"Yes." Brennan smiled.

"Some things do change I guess."

"That they do."

Booth came over then and handed Brennan a drink Kelli walked away winking at Booth. Booth gave Brennan a kiss.

Bones I think she wants to get rid of you so she can have me."

"Mw too when I told her we were married I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

"Why?"

"She could barely speak and when she finally got her voice all she said was 'some things do change I guess."

"That's all she could think of? Is it that odd you got married?"

"To her it is, she had all the guys, I had none, now the tables are turned she doesn't like it. It doesn't help that you're extremely hot."

"Excuse me." Booth mocked offence.

"Booth I love that about you." Brennan kissed him, in the corner Kelli watched with anger on her face.

The End


End file.
